Call Me Troubled
by othlvr16
Summary: Takes place a year after Sam left Brooke's house...What has Sam been up to since living with Rebecca? What will Brooke do when she finds out.


**A/N- I have another one-shot for you fine folks. It is dedicated to ****twilight1987****, and ****OTHangels.**

* * *

It's been a good year since Sam left the house of Brooke Davis. It's been a good year since Sam has been good in all actuality. Ever since Sam left, she has gotten herself into more trouble than anyone has ever seen…of course Brooke Davis doesn't know anything about it.

Brooke and Sam meet once a week and have lunch…and they talk on the phone quite a bit but Sam won't tell her a thing of what she has done for obvious reasons…she doesn't want to see the disappointment of Brooke's face.

* * *

Rebecca is waiting at the kitchen table for Sam to come home. It's 2 in the morning and Sam has been gone all day.

"Where the hell is that girl?" Rebecca asks herself.

The door opens loudly and in walks a drunken Sam and Jack singing a song awfully.

_Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away  
Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

Won't you take me away

After the last line both Sam and Jack fall over laughing. Rebecca walks over to them and glares. Sam looks up and smiles.

"Sup," Sam says with a smirk.

"I can't believe you got drunk. Why the hell would you do that?" Rebecca asks angrily.

Sam looks at Jack who is passed out on the floor.

"Because I have to live with your ugly face," Sam gets up from the floor and quickly stands up.

"God I think I am going to throw up," Sam says as she covers her mouth and runs to the bathroom.

Rebecca follows Sam into the bathroom.

"I don't know how much of this I can take from you Samantha," Rebecca says as she sits down next to Sam.

"What time is it?" Sam asked after she finished throwing up what was ever left in her stomach.

"A little after 2…but I also have to remind you that you will be spending the ENTIRE day with Brooke per her request and you accepted so you are going hang-over or not," Rebecca says with a smirk as she walks out of the bathroom.

"Damn it," Sam says as she flushes the toilet and heads to her room.

**

* * *

**

THE NEXT DAY

Sam woke up with a massive headache. She looked at the clock and it read 7. Sam had only gotten a few hours of sleep and she was cranky and now she had to spend the entire day with a cheery Brooke Davis.

Sam walked out of her room and noticed that Jack was nowhere to be found. Rebecca had called his parents and they came to get him earlier that morning. She walked into the kitchen and saw Brooke sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Well good morning Samantha," Brooke says.

Sam glared at Brooke and sat down in the chair in front of her.

"If you are looking for your mother she left for the café a few minutes ago."

"I wasn't," Sam says as she looks around the kitchen for some aspirin.

"She took it with her," Brooke says.

Sam quickly turns around and instantly regrets it as the pain in her head continues.

"What?"

"The aspirin," Brooke states.

Sam groaned.

"Is there any chance that you will give me any?" Sam asks.

"Not until after I yell at you," Brooke says as she stands up.

"Oh my god," Sam complains as she walks into her bedroom.

* * *

Brooke walks into Sam's room and is surprised by what she sees. Sam's walls are all black and around Sam's room are cigarette buds everywhere.

"Since when do you smoke?" Brooke asks with a hint of anger in her voice.

Sam just shrugs her shoulders.

"Alright, you know what…sit the hell down."

"Excuse me?" Sam states.

"SIT down!" Brooke scolds.

Sam just glares at her.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore."

"The hell I can't so sit your ass down and listen to me," Brooke says with a glare.

"Okay than," Sam says while she sits down on her bed and lights a cigarette.

Before Sam could get the cigarette to her mouth Brooke grabs it and rips it in half.

"What the hell?" Sam says.

"Listen missy…the smoking and the drugs got to stop…so does the stealing…lying…staying out all night," Brooke says.

"How do you know all of that?" Sam asks with a shocked expression on her face.

"I had an interesting conversation a few weeks ago," Brooke says as she remembers the conversation she had with Rebecca.

_

* * *

_

Brooke got an interesting phone call a few hours ago saying that Rebecca needed to talk to her about Sam. So, they decided to meet at Rebecca's work. Brooke walks inside and spots Rebecca so she goes to sit down.

"_What's wrong with Sam?" Brooke asks with concern._

"_What isn't wrong with her?" Rebecca says._

_Brooke just raises her eyebrow._

"_Look…I need your help," Rebecca says with honesty._

_Brooke laughs._

"_You take Sam away from me and you want my help…are you kidding me?" Brooke says with a small glare._

"_Brooke, I may not be your favorite person but this involves Sam." _

"_Alright, what is going on? Maybe I can help even though that's your job to control your daughter," Brooke states._

"_I'm starting to think that she was never meant to be my daughter…anyway, Sam has been drinking and smoking…stealing…basically if you name it she has done it or will do it." _

"_What does that have to do with me?" Brooke asks._

"_How did you get her to behave?" Rebecca asks._

"_Honestly, I have no idea but what have you done?" Brooke asks._

"_What do you mean?" Rebecca asks._

"_Sam acts out when you do something…so what did you do or what haven't you done?" Brooke asks._

"_The first time I caught her drinking…I told her to stop and then everything was fine for awhile but she did it again."_

"_Did you ground her? Did you show her the dangers of alcohol? Did you even yell at her?" Brooke says._

"_Look…I'm not good with this whole mom stuff alright…I'm only 15 years older than her" Rebecca states._

"_Honey, I'm 8 years older than Sam and I'm a better mother than you," Brooke says._

"_If I can't get her to talk to me will you do something for me?" Rebecca asks._

_Brooke just nods her head yes._

* * *

"So, what did you talk about?" Sam asks.

"Nothing important…I'm done yelling so how about we get you a couple of aspirins and we can enjoy the day…despite that hangover you got," Brooke says with a smile.

"Okay, but I have to change," Sam says.

Sam notices that Brooke is looking at something and realizes what it is.

"When the hell did you get a tattoo?" Brooke asks.

Sam just rolls her eyes and shoves Brooke out of her room.

* * *

After Sam got changed she and Brooke left the house and started their day of fun. First, they went shopping and Brooke made her try on dresses that Sam really hated, but she made it fun with sarcastic remarks. After their shopping trip, they grabbed lunch and talked about school, that's when Brooke found out Sam was little bit behind. After that they hung out at Brooke's store and Sam helped out a little bit.

Brooke pulled up to Sam's driveway where they said their goodbyes.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?" Brooke asks.

"Sure," Sam replies.

"How come you treat Rebecca like crap, but with me you treat me with all sorts of kindness?" Brooke asks.

Sam looked out the window.

"I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you…thanks for the day Brooke."

"You're welcome…see you soon," Brooke says with a smile.

"Yeah," Sam says as she gets out of the car with a shopping bag in her hand.

* * *

Sam walks into the house and goes straight to her room.

"Where the hell is all of my stuff?" Sam asks as Rebecca stands next to her.

"Where they belong…with Brooke," Rebecca says.

Sam turns to her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks.

"Sam, you don't want to be here and I don't want to force you to stay…you love Brooke and she's your mom…not me…I may be your mother…but she's your mom," Rebecca states.

"Did you even ask Brooke?" Sam asks.

Rebecca nods her head and thinks back to the conversation she had with Brooke the night before.

* * *

_Rebecca walks into Clothes over Bros and walks up to Brooke. Brooke looks at her and frowns._

"_No change huh?" Brooke asks._

"_Yeah, I think I know why she is doing it too?" Rebecca states._

"_Why?" Brooke asks._

"_Because she wants to be with you…not me, and it took me this long to figure it out, but I have a feeling it didn't take you that long," Rebecca says._

"_No, it didn't, but Sam never asked me so I waited…I've been waiting"_

"_The last time we met I asked you to do something if it didn't work out with Sam and I, are you still willing to do that?" Rebecca asked._

"_Of course I am. I love her," Brooke says honestly._

"_Good, then I am going to do the right thing and let Sam go…I'll bring her stuff to your house when you guys go out tomorrow," Rebecca says._

"_Okay," Brooke states with a smile._

* * *

"So, you ready to go home Sam?" Rebecca asks.

Sam looks up at Rebecca and smiles.

"I'm ready to go home" Sam states.

* * *

Sam walks up to Brooke's house and sees Brooke standing outside with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home," Brooke says with a smile.

"Thanks," Sam says.

Both girls walk into the house and Sam has a smile on her face.

"So Sammy, are you going to continue to do all that crap you were doing before because if so I could ground you now?" Brooke says with a smile.

"Firstly, probably not and secondly don't call me Sammy," Sam says with a smirk.

"Then what should I call you," Brooke says.

"Call me troubled," Sam states.

Brooke looks at her funny.

"How about I just call you daughter of mine?" Brooke asks with a smile.

"It could work," Sam says.

Both girls start laughing and enjoying the time that they missed out on over the year that Sam was gone.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Hope you all liked it.


End file.
